El hombre de Arena
by Nagashgirl
Summary: Bilbo es un joven actor de éxito con una personalidad complicada y unos deseos oscuros que no se atreve a confesar a su novio En uno de sus rodajes conoce a Thorin, un hombre misterioso que está dispuesto a hacer realidad todas sus fantasías. Bilbo acepta pasar una sola noche con él para cumplirlas al fin, sin saber que Thorin tiene otros planes para él.


**Notas iniciales:**

En primer lugar, gracias a los que vayáis a leer mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me he lanzado a un ámbito bastante inusual para mí, el sadomasoquismo. Quería una historia fuerte con escenas de sexo extremadamente fuertes e indecibles.

No es una buena historia, ni buena literatura, ni un relato con personajes de grandes matices ni complejos. No soy tan buena me temo.

Es sexo. Algo sexual, animal. Pasiones y fantasías en estado puro. Va a contener cosas cada vez más fuertes según vayan avanzando los capítulos. De modo que, si a alguien no le gusta alguna o es más sensible a algunas de las etiquetas de la historia, recomiendo que no lo lean. No es una historia de besos románticos ni tiernas caricias (No tengo nada en contra de esas historias, de hecho me gustan mucho, sin embargo esta no lo es).

Parejas: Smaug/Bilbo, Thorin/Bilbo

 **Advertencias : Contenido sexual MUY explícito, Dominación/sumisión, BDSM, Dildos, abuso de alcohol y de drogas, lenguaje sexual explícito. **

Iré añadiendo advertencias según avancen los capítulos  
En cuanto al disclaimer...estos personajes no me pertenecen ni hago esto con ánimo de lucro bla bla bla bla... ya os sabéis el resto.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _Se escuchó un gemido, un lamento a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer._

 _Su cuerpo arqueado de forma inverosímil contra la mesa. Sus cuatro extremidades atadas a cada esquina, imposibilitando su escape, mientras que aquel hombre introducía un dildo en su agujero sin piedad._

 _El artilugio vibraba, un sonido obsceno que enmascaraba el sonido de su cuerpo al abrirse sin reservas a aquella brutal invasión._

 _- **Te gusta ¿verdad?** \- Bilbo gimió lastimeramente, sin saber muy bien si suplicarle detenerse o que no parase nunca. Sentía su torturado orificio latir, irritado y excitado a partes iguales. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ese hombre castigándolo de aquella manera. Sólo sabía que no podía más._

 _Sentía sus pezones duros como piedras erguirse, deseosos de una caricia. Su miembro, excitado hasta el limite. Un pesado anillo metálico oprimía su base, imposibilitando su liberación. Su lengua se restregaba contra sus labios, humedeciéndolos mientras que dejaba escapar gemidos roncos, rotos por el placer._

 _El hombre retiró el dildo de su dilatado agujero, dejándolo descansar sobre su perineo, masajeando la zona con la vibración. Torturando más a Bilbo._

 _- **No...** \- Gimió necesitado, suplicando clemencia._

 _Casi al instante el hombre pellizcó uno de sus pezones y lo retorció hasta que Bilbo gimió lastimeramente, medio de dolor medio de placer. Ni el propio Bilbo era capaz de distinguir la diferencia ya._

 _- **No te he dado permiso para hablar.** \- Sentenció el hombre, tirando de su pezón tan fuerte que obligo al más joven a arquearse para evitar que se lo arrancara. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, luchando para que ningún gemido o palabra saliera de su garganta. Suplicando en silencio que aquel hombre continuara. Que le retorciera los pezones hasta arrancárselos, que le metiera el vibrador hasta desgarrarlo si quería pero que por favor no se detuviera. El dolor era fácil de llevar. El fuego interno que se había propagado desde su bajo estómago al resto de su cuerpo no. _

_- **Mucho mejor.** \- Agregó. Una sonrisa satisfecha teñía sus palabras. Apartó el vibrador, ignorando el estremecimiento que provocó en el más joven y el intento de suplica que logró acallar antes de verbalizarse. Dejó el dildo a un lado y miró al joven que tenía a su merced con hambre, deleitándose con lo que veían sus ojos. Con el sudor que mojaba sus rizos caoba, pegándolos a su frente perlada y brillante. Sus labios, rojos por la sangre, humedecidos y torturados por sus dientes. Sus pezones erguidos y listos para él. Su pene, erecto, duro, algo amoratado por la presión del anillo y las múltiples negaciones de su culminación. Sus temblorosas piernas. Estaba perfecto._

 _Alargó su mano y acaricio suavemente la punta de su hombría. Una solitaria gota recorría su superficie, creando un surco que recorría su estirada piel hasta su glande. Se llevó la mano a la boca y saboreo su esencia con deleite._

 _- **Sabes exquisito...-** Se cernió sobre él, envolviendo con la palma de su mano su torturada masculinidad para comenzar a acariciarla en un ritmo lento y desesperante._

 _Bilbo se estremeció al notarlo. Un gemido ahogado abandonó sus labios sin que fuera incapaz de detenerlo. Momento que apechó aquel hombre para inclinarse sobre él y tomar sus labios. Lamiendo el rastro de sangre que había en ellos y violando su boca con su lengua en un beso fuero y dominante que parecía tener como fin acabar con las reservas de aire de sus pulmones._

 _Lo notó gemir contra su boca, agitándose bajo sus caricias. Levantó su otra mano y retorció el otro pezón hasta que lo sintió paralizado bajo su mano. Incapaz de moverse o siquiera hablar. Sometido por completo, como el quería._

 _Una vez que notó su rendición, llevó su mano desde el pezón hasta su irritado orificio mientras seguía violando su boca con su lengua._

 _El hombre desató sus tobillos y le obligó a flexionar sus rodillas hasta llevarlas a su pecho, abriéndolas allí hasta tenerlo completamente expuesto y a su merced. Ató sus tobillos y sus muslos, nuevamente, para mantenerlo en esa posición._

 _Se apartó momentáneamente para observar su entrada, roja, palpitante, ávida de más.- **Mírate...** \- Susurró ronco mientras acariciaba aquel pasaje con sus dedos índice y corazón.- **...eres una autentica puta...** \- Bilbo gimió, notando un latigazo sobre su hombría al oír palabras tan sucias. El hombre suspiró excitado mientras volvía a acariciar -esta vez con tres dedos- su entrada que se abría a él sin reparos y deseosa.- **...llevo horas jugando con tu culo y aún así quieres más**.- Metió los dedos en su cuerpo sin piedad. Bilbo gimió, arqueando su cuerpo y echando su cabeza hacía atrás todo lo que pudo.- **Podría meter los cinco dedos ahora y ni los notarias.** \- Hizo énfasis mientras introducía el meñique, añadiéndolo a los otros tres.- **Podría meter el puño entero y follarte con él y no tendrías suficiente**.- Bilbo lloró desesperado ante la idea. Horrorizado y deseoso. Temeroso y excitado. Deseaba aquello. Deseaba su puño dentro de él, violándolo hasta que se desmayara. El mero pensamiento lo excitó hasta marearlo.- **¿Eso quieres?** \- El hombre saco sus dedos para añadir el pulgar a la ecuación, volviendo a meterlos después lentamente, sin prisa.- **¿Quieres mi puño dentro de ti? ¿Quieres correrte con mi mano en tu culo? ¿Quieres venirte así, Bilbo? ¿Quieres correrte como la zorra que eres?**_

 _ **\- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor!... ¡Lo quiero! Quiero correrme así, por favor ¡Fóllame!-** Intento moverse hacía la mano para acelerar el proceso, para que se la metiera más rápido. Pero aquel hombre, inmisericorde, la detuvo y empujó a Bilbo por el estómago para detener la acción de sus caderas._

 _- **Pídelo bien y lo haré... te la meteré tan hondo que me sentirás durante días.-** Masajeó su orificio con los cinco dedos sin moverse aún. Llevó su otra mano a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que oyó al más joven sollozar._

 _ **\- Por favor, amo... os lo suplico. Quiero que me metáis el puño... -** Su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas y por el placer. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, al borde del desmayo, incapaz de soportar más aquella despiadada estimulación sin colapsar.- **...os quiero tan hondo como podáis llegar... quiero sentiros durante días.**_

 _Sin mediar palabra, retiro el anillo de metal de su amoratado miembro y continuo introduciendo su mano en el pasaje de su cuerpo, lentamente, tortuosamente. Dilatando aún más su agujero, aplastando su próstata sin piedad._

 _Bilbo contuvo la respiración mientras sentía como la mano llegaba a la parte mas ancha. Llorando excitado, abriendo su cuerpo sin reservas. Sintiendo como su liberación se acercaba al fin..._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Su respiración acelerada, sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y, entre sus piernas, una enorme erección frustrada e insatisfecha.

 **\- Mierda... ¡Joder!**

Apagó de un manotazo el despertador de su mesilla de noche. El maldito artefacto del diablo que le había privado de el sueño más excitante que había tenido en meses.

Se sentó sobre la cama y hundió la cara entre sus manos, gruñendo colérico.

Una cálida mano comenzó a acariciar su cadera en un reconfortante masaje.

\- **Buenos días.** \- Susurró a su espalda el otro ocupante de su cama mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la cintura de Bilbo entre sus brazos, besando su hombro cariñosamente.- **¿Has dormido bien?**

 **\- No...digo sí... más o menos...sí...creo que sí.-** Farfulló entre dientes sin saber exactamente qué contestar. La verdad es que no había respuesta buena a esa pregunta.- **Voy a ducharme.** \- Saltó de la cama, apartando los cálidos brazos de su novio, y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que meterse en la ducha y masturbarse a gusto antes de hacerse daño -o hacer daño a alguien- con la enorme erección que tenia entre las piernas.

Se metió en la ducha de un salto y abrió el grifo del agua, estaba ligeramente fría, sin molestarse en regularlo para darse calor. Realmente él ardía por dentro.

Apoyó su mano contra la pared de la ducha y tomó su erección entre sus dedos para comenzar a atenderla como necesitaba. Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios. Así no era como debería haberse corrido. Debería haberse corrido con el puño de un desconocido en su trasero, moliendo su próstata hasta que le hubiese arrancado hasta la última gota de pasión contenida de sus testículos. No masturbándose solo en la ducha de un hotel mientras su novio remoloneaba unos minutos más de sueño en la habitación de al lado.

Cerró los ojos y evocó en su memoria aquel sueño. La madera bajo su espalda, la textura de las cuerdas contra sus muñecas y tobillos. La sensación de aquel anillo sobre su pene, retrasando deliciosamente su liberación. El dildo... la forma en que vibraba en su interior, la agonía de tenerlo dentro y al mismo tiempo la desesperación de sentir como salía de su cuerpo privándolo de aquella sensación tan maravillosa.

Pronto sus suspiros se transformaron en gemidos y su mano comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro a un ritmo errático y contundente. Quería correrse. Quería liberarse de aquel deseo frustrado y olvidarse de él. Aquello no podía ser sano para su mente. No podía ser bueno tener esas fantasías en su cabeza.

Aceleró su mano, intentando acabar cuanto antes. Sintiendo su excitación encerrada en la parte baja de su estómago, deseosa de salir pero sin el estímulo necesario para hacerlo.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro, llena de frustración y agonía. No podía correrse. No así. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mano que descansaba sobre la pared, soportando el peso de su cuerpo y gimió lastimeramente, frustrado y furioso.

Una traviesa mano acarició su trasero.- **Ey... Si ibas a venir a hacer esto haberme llamado.** \- La voz de su novio lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y lo vio sonreirle juguetón.

La verdad es que era muy atractivo. La viva imagen de un dios. Alto, de hombros anchos. Tenía el pelo negro rizado y unos ojos tan azules que quitaban el hipo. Y su cuerpo... amplio y musculoso. Cuando lo vio ante él -desnudo y mojado- se mordió el labio de puro deseo al imaginar como éste lo empotraba contra la pared y se lo follaba tan fuerte que no podía ni gritar. Como lo ponía a cuatro patas, esposando sus manos al grifo de la ducha mientras se dedicaba a torturar su entrada con el hidromasaje hasta hacer que se viniera sin siquiera tocarlo mientras le apretaba tan fuerte los pezones que los tendría irritados durante semanas, incapaz de soportar siquiera el roce de la camiseta contra ellos.

Sólo de pensarlo se estaba excitando más de lo que estaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando reprimir la estela de fantasías que desfilaban por su mente en ese escenario. Aquello nunca sucedería. No con Smaug.

Se habían conocido hacía más de un dos en el trabajo. Bilbo era un joven y talentoso actor incipiente y Smaug un representante contratado por sus padres para ayudarle con su prometedora carrera. En aquellos días Bilbo tenía 17 y Smaug 29. Era sexy y atractivo, con su mirada tan morbosa que Bilbo estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas, bajarle los pantalones y chupársela allí mismo. Lo deseó tanto y tan intensamente que aquella noche acabaron en el apartamento del mayor. Fue increíble. Aquella noche se quedó grabada en su memoria como una de las más tórridas de su vida. Por lo que no fue de extrañar que aquella noche se repitiera el resto de la semana, y del mes, y casi sin darse cuenta estaban saliendo formalmente.

Bilbo lo quería, de eso no había duda. El sexo era increíble cuando empezaron y cuando sus padres se enteraron de que salía con su representante 12 años mayor que él se lo prohibieron categóricamente, cosa que, por supuesto, fue una razón de más para continuar con aquella relación. Molestar a sus padres siempre había sido el mejor aliciente para sus motivaciones personales.

Por desgracia la motivación de molestar a sus padres se evaporó en cuanto Smaug se presentó en su casa, vestido con su mejor traje y pidiendo formalmente la bendición de sus padres para continuar con su relación. No fue muy difícil que se la dieran. Era un hombre guapo, inteligente, con un buen trabajo y realmente le estaba ayudando mucho con su carrera. En cuestión de un mes sus padres claudicaron y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la familia. Todo ello, por supuesto, para la desgracia del pobre Bilbo, que la idea de hacer algo que le gustara a sus padres le hastiaba más que ir a misa los domingos.

Y en lo que respecta al sexo. Bueno. Al principio no tuvo queja. Smaug era un amante apasionado y tierno. Por desgracia, tras un año de relación, la pasión y la dulzura se le habían quedado un poco cortas a Bilbo. Él deseaba más. Explorar más a fondo sus oscuras fantasías y sus necesidades más indecibles. Él siempre lo había sabido. Se conocía bien. Desde su adolescencia supo que él no podía conformarse sólo con el sexo normal. Él tenía deseos ocultos, en los que un amo despiadado lo sometía a sus caprichos y mandatos y lo follaba sin piedad mientras él suplicaba por más.

Bilbo tenía necesidades que necesitaban ser atendidas.

Por desgracia, cuando una noche de charla poscoital confesó a su novio una de sus fantasías más lights, descubrió la verdadera cara de su perfecto novio. Él era un tipo corriente en el sexo. Chapado a la antigua y de férreos principios morales respecto a lo que estaba bien o no. Y, hacer daño a su pareja o humillarla, no entraba en su definición de bueno.

No. Definitivamente no haría eso. Smaug no disfrutaría del dolor de Bilbo ni aunque ese dolor supusiera el éxtasis de éste. Ninguna discusión o charla amigable lograron hacerle cambiar de idea y Bilbo, harto de sentirse mal por esos deseos, los enterró en lo más profundo de su mente. Relegándolos al olvido.

Lo que Bilbo no sabía era que, a la mente se la puede engañar pero al cuerpo no. El cuerpo sabe. El sueño de la noche anterior era prueba de ello. Sus pasiones prohibidas habían comenzado a emerger de las profundidades de su mente. Recordándole sus frustraciones. Recordándole que estaba incompleto.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido. Smaug lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba tiernamente mientras lo besaba, dulce y dedicado. Lo sintió acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, apretándolos entre sus dedos y atrayéndolo más hacía él para atrapar sus erecciones entre sus cuerpos. Bilbo era más bajo que él, por lo que notaba la erección del mayor restregarse contra su barriga cadenciosamente mientras que la suya rozaba las caderas del mayor.

Smaug comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Besando y adorando cada parte que podía con sus labios, su lengua y sus manos. Intentando incitar al más joven, quién no necesitaba más ayuda para ello. Las reminiscencias del sueño de aquella noche aún seguían presentes en su cuerpo. Facilitándole el camino a su novio.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él y acarició su pene entre sus dedos mientras miraba a Bilbo juguetón.- **Un poco ansiosos ¿no?-** Besó la punta de su miembro y lo mordió lentamente. Sacando de Bilbo un lastimero suspiro.

\- **Hazlo...** \- Suplicó Bilbo. Deseoso de terminar. Ya no le importaba satisfacer sus deseos, sólo quería liberarse.

Smaug lo obedeció casi al instante. Introduciéndoselo en la boca, saboreando su piel y su esencia con deleite. Bilbo se apoyó contra la pared, incapaz de soportar más el temblor de sus piernas mientras su novio trabajaba sobre él lento y suave. Sin siquiera saber la angustia que provocaba en el más joven.

\- **Más rápido...** \- Ordenó en un suspiro. Smaug obedeció. Acelerando el ritmo, masajeando sus testículos mientras lo sentía venirse en su boca con un gemido grutal.

Se mantuvo contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de la satisfacción de ese exiguo éxtasis. Smaug se puso de pies y lo abrazó con ternura, sonriendo al ver la cara de deleite de su joven novio.

Bilbo abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa como un autómata. No estaba feliz. Para nada. Pero había aprendido a fingirlo tan bien que los gestos de pretendida felicidad escapaban de su boca sin siquiera pretenderlo.

\- **Nada como un orgasmo matutino para empezar el día ¿eh?** \- Cuestionó Smaug apoyando su frente contra la del otro. Bilbo sonrió de nuevo, sin sentirlo realmente.

- **Y que lo digas...** \- Respondió el más joven. Bajo su mirada y vio la aun erguida erección de su novio. Intentó alcanzarla con una de sus manos para atenderla mientras intentaba ponerse de rodillas ante él y devolverle el favor. Realmente aquello era mejor. Cuando estaba de rodillas frente a su pareja podía cerrar los ojos y dejar a su mente volar, fingiendo que era un amo perverso que lo tenía ahí subyugado a la fuerza. Sin embargo, para su desgracia Smaug lo detuvo a medio camino y volvió a ponerlo en pie.

\- **Es tarde, debemos irnos. Pasan a recogernos en menos de una hora y aún tienes que desayunar y repasar el guión.-** Reguló la temperatura del agua para que estuviese más tibia y comenzó a limpiar a su novio y a sí mismo.

 **\- ¡A la mierda el rodaje!-** Se abrazó a él y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.- **Que les jodan a todos. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí todo el día...** \- Mordisqueó la oreja del moreno cadenciosamente.- **...chupándotela hasta que me duelan las mandíbulas.**

El moreno sonrió ante las ocurrencias del menor. Se separó de él lentamente y le besó en la frente mientras seguía limpiándolos a los dos.- **Me encantaría hacer eso pero no podemos. Tenemos que trabajar.** \- Bilbo suspiró decaído. No esperaba otra cosa, la verdad. A veces Bilbo echaba de menos los primeros meses de relación. Meses tórridos de pasión desbordante. Meses en los que se pasaban días en la cama deleitándose el uno al otro sin querer o poder levantarse. Meses en los que veía verdadero ardor en los ojos de Smaug. Pasión real. Fuego.

El moreno vio la decepción en sus ojos. Lo besó en los labios y lo miró serio.- **Hoy es el último día de rodaje. Piensa en ello. Luego tendremos una semana aquí de vacaciones para los dos solos.** \- Volvió a besarle.- **Te prometo que será la semana más especial de tu vida. Esta noche cenamos juntos ¿te parece?**

Bilbo forzó otra sonrisa de nuevo, asintiendo. Tendría que conformarse.

Una hora después estaba arreglado y listo, montándose en un coche de camino al set mientras ojeaba sin ganas las últimas lineas de su guión. Smaug iba a su lado hablando por teléfono con los auriculares mientras cerraba los últimos detalles de su nuevo contrato. Una película de superheroes, con muchos efectos especiales, actores famosos y un éxito cantado antes siquiera del rodaje. Una gran oportunidad para su carrera, sin duda, aunque bien podría ser una de esas pelis con orgías y mucho sexo gratuito con algún actor cachitas de Hollywood. Eso podría hacerlo hasta gratis.

Bilbo ni siquiera lo sabía -o puede que sí pero temiera reconocérselo- pero estaba harto de su trabajo. Estaba harto de lo viajes, el estrés, harto de ver como todo el mundo se acercaba a él por interés y, al mismo tiempo, darse cuenta de cuán insignificante era para la gente. Estaba harto de no poder salir a la calle sin encontrarse con fans entusiastas que habían visto todas sus pelis y que lo adoraban mucho pero no lo dejaban vivir. Y cuando no eran los fans, eran los putos fotógrafos deseosos de pillarlo en alguna foto comprometida. Casi no tenia amigos, ya que había comenzado como actor -obligado por sus padres- a los 4 años y su madre lo llevo a su primer casting. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de ir al colegio como el resto de niños de su edad. Sus padres jamás se pararon a preguntarle si eso era lo que él quería. A decir verdad, nadie, nunca se había parado a preguntarle lo que él quería o necesitaba. Al parecer, todos lo sabían mejor que él.

Cuando tenía 14 años rodó su primera película importante. Al final de los rodajes todos ellos se reunían y fumaban hierba mientras bebían y se divertían entre sí. Bilbo comenzó a fumar hierba entonces. Como desahogo de todo. Como desahogo al estrés, a sus frustraciones, al odio que sentía por sus padres por haberlo metido en ese mundo y haberle minado moralmente tanto que se sentía sin fuerzas de escapar de él. Sus padres no tardaron en enterarse y fue peor, ya que comenzaron a acompañarlo a todos los rodajes para asegurarse de que no se continuara con sus malos hábitos. No fue hasta empezar a salir con Smaug formalmente que le levantaron la vigilancia y dejaron de seguirlo a todas partes como perritos falderos. Para su desgracia, Smaug tampoco lo dejó portarse mal y, aunque lo vigilaba con más cariño y amor que sus padres, Bilbo seguía sin poder hacer lo que él quería. Como en la cama, como en todo lo demás.

A decir verdad, los únicos momentos de felicidad absoluta y de libertad que recordaba había sido en sus primeras vacaciones con Smaug. Tenía 2 meses libres antes de comenzar su nuevo proyecto y decidieron pasar un mes entero en la casa de campo de la familia de su novio. En un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra con pocos habitantes, naturaleza y espacios abiertos donde poder desaparecer. Era primavera y el campo estaba precioso. Se pasaron un mes comiendo, durmiendo y follando como dos conejos en celo. Bilbo se perdía bajo los árboles del bosque y se sentaba bajo su sombra mientras leía un libro. Sin nadie que lo molestara, siendo libre de hacer lo que quería.

Se sintió sin aire cuando escuchó como Smaug cerraba el trato con la nueva productora. No quería aquello. De pronto en ese coche faltaba el aire. Abrió la ventana y respiró el aroma húmedo de las montañas. Un olor fresco e intenso que llenó cada rincón de sus pulmones y lo relajó casi al instante. Abrió los ojos para contemplar el paisaje y sonrió ante la belleza que tenía ante él.

Rhovanion era increíble. Una verdadera maravilla de país. Con montañas enormes, eternamente nevadas, vastos prados verdes todo el año y ríos de aguas tan azules y limpias que se podía ver el fondo de los lagos desde la superficie.

Bilbo no había tenido tiempo de verlo en profundidad pero lo que había visto lo tenía enamorado. No le costaba imaginarse veraneando en una casita cerca de la Ciudad del Lago -o Esgaroth, como la llamaban los habitantes de ese país- y bañarse todos los días en las aguas del Lago Largo. Recorrer en canoa la corriente del río Celduin hacía el Bosque Negro o hacía Dale, la capital. Una ciudad preciosa nacida bajo el amparo de la Montaña Solitaria, donde se encontraba el palacio real, Erebor. La primera vez que pudo contemplarlo se quedó sin aliento. Un enorme castillo tallado en la mismísima montaña, custodiada por varias estatuas de piedra gigantescas, monumentos a los viejos reyes del país. Dale, sin embargo, parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas. Una ciudad moderna y próspera pero de edificios antiquísimos y calles milenarias. Una ciudad que parecía atrapada en el tiempo pero que al mismo tiempo gozaba de las comodidades y de los avances más modernos.

Bilbo no sabía mucho de Rhovanion antes de viajar allí. Sabía que no era un país democrático pero sí muy rico, con muchos recursos mineros y minerales. Una industria potente y un comercio fuerte. Lo que no sabía era que hacía menos de 50 años el país estaba en decadencia por culpa del viejo rey Thror I y los excesos y las malas decisiones de su mandato. La situación se agravó tanto que su propio hijo Thrain se levantó en armas frente a su padre, tomó el país y derrocó al viejo rey y a su locura. Thrain no sobrevivió al conflicto, por suerte su hijo mayor, Thorin, pudo asumir el trono acabando de una vez por todas con el reinado de terror de su abuelo.

El coche se adentró por las calles de Dale donde Bilbo pudo contemplar la belleza de sus calles, los mercados callejeros y la alegría de sus habitantes. Nadie hubiera dicho que hacía menos de 25 años ese país era un país en guerra.

El coche llegó al set, y la magia del momento que había encandilado a Bilbo desapareció. Volviendo a la realidad, agarró el guión y salió decidido del coche dispuesto a hacer su trabajo sin rechistar. El día se prometía largo.


End file.
